July 6, 1995
|Next = July 13, 1995 }} ---- Academy Comics *Robotech: Return to Macross Vol 1 22 *Robotech II: The Sentinels Book III Vol 1 18 ---- Accent Burrito: Jack of All Trades 3 ---- AC Comics *Scarlet Scorpion/Darkshade Vol 1 2 Acclaim Comics/Valiant *Bloodshot Vol 1 38 *Samuree Vol 3 1 *Ice Age on the World of Magic the Gathering Vol 1 4 *Shadowman Vol 1 42 *The Visitor Vol 1 12 ---- Antarctic Press *''Katmandu Vol 1 5 *''Knightmare Vol 1 6 *''Ninja High School TPB Vol 1 5 ---- Archie Comics *Archie's Story & Game Digest Magazine Vol 1 33 *Betty Vol 1 29 *Betty and Veronica Double Digest Magazine Vol 1 53 Astro Comics *''Hilly Rose Vol 1 2 ---- Caliber Comics *''Kabuki: Circle of Blood Vol 1 3 ---- Circle Studios Book of Thoth 1 ---- Cosmic Comics *Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors Vol 1 2 Comic Shop News, Inc. *Comic Shop News Vol 1 420 Dark Horse Comics *Ghost in the Shell Vol 1 5 *Nexus: The Wages of Sin Vol 1 4 *X Vol 1 16 *Godzilla vs. Hero Zero Vol 1 1 *Gunsmith Cats Vol 1 2 *Star Wars: River of Chaos Vol 1 2 DC Comics *Action Comics Vol 1 713 *Aquaman Vol 1 12 *Argus Vol 1 5 *Azrael Vol 1 8 *Babylon 5 Vol 1 8 *Batman Adventures Vol 1 35 *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Vol 1 74 *Batman / Judge Dredd: The Ultimate Riddle *Books of Magic Vol 2 16 *Breathtaker (TPB) Vol 1 1 (res)? *Catwoman Vol 2 24 *Darkstars Vol 1 34 *Deathstroke Vol 1 51 *Enigma (TPB) *Fate Vol 1 10 *Ghostdancing Vol 1 6 *Green Arrow Vol 2 100 *Guy Gardner: Warrior Vol 1 34 *Hardware Vol 1 31 *Invisibles Vol 1 12 *Judge Dredd: Legends of the Law Vol 1 9 *Legionnaires Annual Vol 1 2 *Lobo Vol 2 19 *Manhunter Vol 2 10 *My Name is Holocaust Vol 1 5 *Robin Vol 4 20 *Triumph Vol 1 4 ---- Drawn & Quarterly Peep Show 7 ---- Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1130 ---- Entity Comics *''Mightily Murdered Power Ringers Vol 1 1 *''Warcat Special Vol 1 1 ---- Exhibit A Press Wolf & Byrd: Counselors of the Macabre Case FIles 1 ---- Fantagraphic Books *Minimum Wage Vol 1 *Zero Zero Vol 1 3 Book of Jim TPB Visions of Curves III ---- Gladstone *Carl Barks Library: Donald Duck Adventures Vol 1 18 *Carl Barks Library: Walt Disney's Comics & Stories Vol 1 9 *Uncle Scrooge Adventures Vol 1 34 *Walt Disney Giant: Scrooge McDuck in the Yukon Vol 1 1 Hamilton Comics *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Vol 2 2 Harris Comics *Vengeance of Vampirella Vol 1 16 ---- Highland Ehlissa 31 Hungry Tiger Oz-Story Magazine 1 ---- Image Comics *Backlash Vol 1 9 *Bloodwulf Vol 1 4 *Deadly Duo II Vol 1 1 *Groo #8 *Kill Razor Special Vol 1 1 *Knightmare Vol 1 3 *Maxx Vol 1 17 Immortelle Studios *Cynder Vol 1 2 ---- KBlamm Mataak 1 King Hell Roarin' Rick's Rare Bit Fiends 12 Kitchen Sink New York: The Big City ---- Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1130 ---- Mark 1 Comics Shaloman 2 Malibu Comics *Curse of Rune Vol 1 2 *Mantra Vol 1 22 *Metaphysique Vol 1 2 *Prime Vol 1 24 *Star Trek:DS9 Vol 1 24 Mark's Giant Economy Sized Comics! *''Radical Dreamer Vol 1 0 (Promo) Marvel Comics *Abraham Stone Vol 1 2 *Beavis and Butthead Vol 1 18 *Clandestine Vol 1 11 *Mandrake the Magician Vol 2 3 (never published) *Spider-Man: The Jackal Files Vol 1 1 *X-Man Vol 1 6 *Conan the Savage Vol 1 1, 2.95 *Cosmic Powers Unlimited Vol 1 2, 3.95 *Doctor Who Magazine Vol 1 227, 5.25 *Hammer Horror Vol 1 5, 5.25 *Onyx: Fight Vol 1 1 BOOKSHELF ED, 5.95 *Wolverine: Rahne Fall, 6.95 (never published) ? ---- Master's Way Private Sector 1 ---- Millennium Publications Night's Children: Vampyr 4 Sparrow 3 ---- Mirage Usagi Yojimbo Vol 2, 2.75 ---- Nightscapes Steele Destinies 2 ---- Oktober Mosaic #1 (MR), 2.25 Promethean Tap 3 Rip Off Freak Brothers Library 4 Savage Henry 21 ---- Sirius Angry Christ Comix TPB *''Poison Elves Vol 2 2 SafetyBelt Man 4 ---- Slave Labor Graphics *Hairbat Vol 2 1 ---- Starhead Hemp for Victory (2nd) ---- Sumitek Taoland 1 ---- Taliesin Press *Starchild: Awakenings (HC) Vol 1 1 *Starchild: Awakenings (SC) Vol 1 1 *Starchild: Awakenings (Slipcase) Vol 1 1 ---- Tekno Comix *Neil Gaimans Lady Justice Vol 1 2 ---- Topps Lone Ranger & Tonto BreakUp TPB XFiles TPB Verotik Verotika 3 Visionary White Raven 1 Viz Communications *Maison Ikkoku Part IV 7 *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind Vol 1 1 *Ranma 1/2 1995 Edition Poster *Ranma 1/2 Part IV 7 *Striker Secret of the Berserker Vol 1 4 Warp *Elfquest: Hidden Years Vol 1 22 *Elfquest: New Blood Vol 1 29 *Elfquest: Rebels Vol 1 6 ---- Miscellaneous *Aspiring Cartoonist 5 *Many TShirts, Caps Lots of Judge Dredd Stuff *Sandman VI TShirt Fantastic Four Action Fig Asst *Fantastic Four Vehicle Asst SpiderMan Action Figure Asst *X-Men Action Figure Asst M ---- ----